Living For The Moment
by SereneCalamity
Summary: What they had now, it worked. Maybe it wouldn't always be that way, but for now, it was perfect. Clary/Jace/Sebastian. Oneshot.


_Something about these three babies that I'm in love with._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Everyone at Alicante High knew that Jace Herondale and Sebastian Verlac were together.

They weren't like...A lovey dovey couple who announced their relationship status on Facebook or walked down the hallway holdings hands and it was very rare of them to actually come off as anything but best friends, but everyone knew. Sometimes when they won a particularly important or hard game of football, they would share a kiss on the way to the changing rooms, or if they were feeling frisky at a party before they wandered off and found their own private rooms, they would start making out.

It wasn't clear if they were exclusive, because Jace had slept with Kaelie Whitewillow for a couple of months, and Sebastian had made his way through the cheerleading squad—both the girls and guys—in their Sophomore year. It had been a while since people had known about them being with other people, but that wasn't to say it didn't happen. Kaelie had made her interest in both of them—especially Jace—very clear, but it didn't seem as though they had much interest in taking up with her.

The pair were best friends, and had been for years, and they were also neighbors. They both had parents that were workaholics, and so they spent almost all of their time together, although their group also included Jace's cousins, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, and their boyfriends, Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane. The group was popular, they got on well with the other students and Jace, Sebastian and Alec were particularly looked up to as the stars of the football team. Despite this, they were a pretty exclusive group, and especially the tight friendship/relationship between Jace and Sebastian...Not many outsiders were invited in.

Until Clarissa Fray arrived near the end of Junior year.

She was from New York originally, and she had met Isabelle and Alec there a couple of times when the Lightwood family had gone there on holiday. Jace and Sebastian had both heard of her from Isabelle, and seen some photos of her on Facebook, but that hadn't prepared them for who she was, and what she did to them. Clary was full of life, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders and her green eyes dancing. She was sarcastic and funny and smart, and she fit into their group almost seamlessly.

It was on a Sunday afternoon when Clary had shown up at Jace's house when he and Sebastian were hanging out. She had been living in LA for three months now—Junior year had finished and they were in the first couple of weeks of their summer holiday—and there had been a couple of times when she had hung out with Jace and Sebastian alone, without the rest of the group, and she had melded well with them. Usually Jace and Sebastian were funny about their time together, not really inviting anyone else in, but with Clary, they never seemed to have a problem.

"I want to watch," Clary said bluntly, turning her head to look at both teenagers. Sebastian and Jace exchanged looks.

"What?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I want to watch," she repeated, lifting a finger and waving it between the two.

"You want to watch us...Fuck?" Jace surmised and Clary nodded with a bright smile, not looking at all abashed. Jace and Sebastian exchanged looks, although it wasn't that the idea turned them off. In fact, it was kind of the opposite. Jace had teased Sebastian more than once about the way that he had looked at the red head, and when they were jerking each other off last night, Sebastian had been whispering in Jace's ear, asking him how good it would feel to have Clary's mouth around his cock as well, while Sebastian's fingers slid into him. Jace's vision had completely whited out when he came.

"Okay," Sebastian shrugged.

"Fine," Jace added.

"Sweet," Clary's smile just widened. She didn't look surprised by the fact they had agreed, which spoke to just how confident she must have been when she arrived. "So?" She pointed expectantly at the staircase behind them that lead up to Jace's room.

"Like now?" Sebastian's eyebrows.

"What, you usually go out for a candle-lit dinner and a romantic movie before you start banging?" Clary sassed them.

"Bitch," Jace smirked, but he said the word fondly.

It had been the thing that had changed everything between them. Clary was almost silent from where she was sitting on Jace's window seat, wearing a light purple and blue sundress with her sunglasses propped on top of her head, holding her hair back. She didn't interrupt them as they started to kiss, familiar with each others pace and the way they tilted their head. Maybe they kissed for longer than they usually would, showing off to the girl in the corner, but once Sebastian slid his hand underneath the waistband of Jace's bands, they all but forgot about her.

Clary didn't try to force herself to fit into their bubble. Jace and Sebastian had been _JaceandSebstian_ for a long time, and there was no way that she could just slide in there, and have everything the same. They adapted, made their bubble stretch and change so that she was included.

Sebastian walked Clary to class and kissed her on the cheek.

Jace always danced with her at parties, the two of them on fire together.

Isabelle and Alec and all of their friends had questions, and sometimes they answered them, but it was hard to answer a question when the answer didn't matter.

Were they all together? Yes.

What did it mean? Just that.

They were together.

It was _them_.

From the time that Clary had joined them, there was never anyone else. She filled the gaps and voids that the other two left for each other, and made it work.

It was going to get harder, as they got older, as they went to college, as their relationship became more public, as they eventually would need to put a label on it. But for now, they were eighteen years old, in their final year of high school, and adulthood was so close that it was like an oppressive shadow getting closer, that they needed to take every opportunity they could get, and take advantage of it. They didn't know what was going to happen once they went to college— _if_ they all went to college, given Jace and Sebastian were still tossing up if that was what they wanted to do, but that wasn't the most important thing right now.

Right now, they had to focus on what they had, and enjoy it for as long as it could last.

So Clary surprised them with fancy underwear.

And Sebastian managed to get tickets to Justin Timberlake and Lady Gaga and John Legend through his father, who was absent at the best of times, but tried to make it up to his son by using his connections that he had with being a tour manager.

Jace took them up to his parents holiday home in Santa Monica, where they could all be alone.

"You think she's ever going to get the hang of it?" Jace snorted from where he and Sebastian were stretched out on the sand, watching Clary as she wiped out for the fifth time in the past hour, the surfboard flying up and over a wave, and Clary disappearing beneath the swell. Sebastian laughed along with him, shaking his head.

"I honestly don't think so," Sebastian muttered as they saw her red hair appear as she broke the surface again. It was getting on, nearly seven in the evening, and the beach was emptying, with only a couple of swimmers and surfers still in the water, and a few couples littering the beach and there was a border collie running along with a stick in it's mouth. "But she's determined."

"I'm pretty sure we both already know how stubborn she is," Jace noted. "About as stubborn as she is clumsy." Sebastian grinned as he saw Clary making her way toward shore, wading through the deeper water and into the shallows. She definitely looked the part of a surfer, in the fluro green and blue rash shirt that Jace had brought her when she had insisted on learning how to surf along with the two boys, and a pair of green bikini bottoms.

But she really wasn't picking up on the hobby like her boyfriends had.

"You're laughing at me," Clary noted as she reached the teenagers. She shoved the end of the board—Jace's board—next to Sebastian's one and flopped down on the towel beside Sebastian.

"No, we're not!" Jace protested.

"You are," Clary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a little," Sebastian relented, holding up his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"You guys are asses," Clary muttered as she shoved Sebastian with her shoulder and then stretched over him to slap Jace lightly on the arm. Jace laughed as he caught her hand, lacing his fingers together with hers andd rubbing his thumb against her wrist. There was a laugh from behind them, and Clary lifted her head to see two girls walking past, their fingers laced together and their shoulders bumping as they walked. Her lips creased in a smile as she watched them kiss briefly before continuing past them.

"We got some good asses, that's for sure," Sebastian grinned as he slapped his hand down on Clary's ass. She laughed and moved back to her own blanket, propping her arms behind her and looking out over the ocean. The sun was setting and it looked like a scene from a movie, and Clary took in a deep breath of the salty, beach air before looking at the two boys beside her. Jace had pulled a tee-shirt on because he had been out of the water for a while and had dried off, and his shaggy hair was curling from the salt in the sea. Sebastian was still shirtless, and his skin was practically glowing golden in the setting sun, and his white-blonde hair was a stark contrast to his tanned skin.

"I wish this could just be us forever," Clary murmured as she tilted her head to the side. Everything was good in this moment.

"It's not changing anytime soon," Sebastian assured her as he reached over to loop an arm around her waist and pull her in close to him. "Me, and you, and Jace—we're all in this together." Jace sat up and he shifted around so that he was in the sand on the other side of, and he stretched his arm out so that it was over both Clary and Sebastian's arms.

"I love you both," Clary murmured, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Sebastian's mouth and then turning her head to kiss Jace's lips as well. Sebastian kissed her shoulder and lifted his dark eyes up to meet Jace's golden ones over Clary's head, and Jace's expression was soft and warm, loving.

They huddled together, legs tangled with one another as they watched the waves of the ocean form, curl and break. No more words were needed as they listened to the ocean and the seagulls overhead, enjoying the moment that they were in right now.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
